The present invention relates to the field of semiconductors and, more particularly, to an improved barrier layer for increasing semiconductor performance.
There is a constant demand for semiconductor devices of a reduced size. The performance of semiconductor capacitors, transistors, electrode layers and the like in semiconductor devices becomes more critical as device size decreases. Accordingly, processes that result in increased device performance are critical to improved semiconductor device fabrication. For example, capacitor and transistor performance can be improved by limiting diffusion of oxygen to transistor active areas or capacitor electrodes.
Barrier layers are generally used in circuitry and semiconductor devices to enhance performance by reducing diffusion, migration and reaction. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for improved barrier layer technology directed at improving semiconductor device performance.
This need is met by the present invention wherein a method of forming a barrier layer on a semiconductor device is disclosed. According to one embodiment of the present invention, a semiconductor device is provided. A silicon-containing material is deposited on the semiconductor device. The silicon-containing material is processed in a reactive ambient.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a semiconductor device is disclosed. The semiconductor device includes a substrate, a gate oxide, a silicon-containing barrier layer and a gate electrode. The gate oxide is formed over the substrate. The silicon-containing barrier layer is formed over the gate oxide. The gate electrode is formed over the silicon-containing barrier layer.
Other methods and devices are disclosed.